Février: Mardi gras au ski!
by Arya39
Summary: Quand Bartholomew Kuma organise une sortie au ski et que ça se transforme en bataille de crêpes à la confiture. Ah ça, les mono ne l'avaient pas prévus!


_**1...2...**_

 _ **Otanjôbi omedetô gozaimasu Makino-nee/Lenalee/ Wisely to Lulu-chan/ Luna!**_

 _ **On avait dit**_ _ **une**_ _ **personne, Ary!**_

 _ **Mais je les aimes bien tout les deux!**_

 _ **Une seule!**_

 _ **Bon bah...Rin! On la refait?**_

 _ **...1...2...**_

 _ **Otanjôbi omedetô gozaimasu Makino-nee/Lenalee/ Rin-chan/ Luna!**_

 _ **Bah tu vois, quand tu veux.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **va, hein.**_

 _ **Chers lecteurs, on vous laisse lire ce singulier Mardi Gras au ski! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Un gîte. Un gîte, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Un gîte, perdu dans les montagnes enneigées. Un gîte déserté par son proprio quand il vit à qui il l'avait loué.

Bartholomew Kuma posa ses bagages en inspectant du regard le gîte dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il avait préféré les faire arriver tôt, pour profiter au maximum de la journée qui s'annonçait belle.

\- Allez, du nerf, les mômes!

Kuma se retourna pour voir son co-équipier motiver les gamins à peine réveillés qui sortaient du bus en baillant encore pour certains. A la porte du bus, Kumadori, un autre moniteur, se chargeait de les compter avec panache.

Ou presque.

Le quatrième moniteur, Broggy, déchargeait le matériel dont ils auront besoin pour l'emmener dans le gîte, aidé de Blondie.

Le dernier des six moniteurs était une monitrice, Big Mom, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de délester les gamins de leurs bonbons et autres sucreries en échange de leurs sacs.

Au moins, il était sûr qu'aucun des garnements ne pourra passer outre l'interdiction de manger dans les chambres.

\- Lâches-moi! Sale pervers!

Kuma observa sans bouger la petite Haruta mettre un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes de Vista qui venait de tenter de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Itee! Mais, Haru-...! protesta le mono.

\- Je peux marcher toute seule! cria la petite.

\- Mais ton sac est trop lourd! Tu vas te casser le dos et-...! essaya d'argumenter Vista.

La gamine d'à peine dix ans lui jeta un regard assez noir qui le dissuada de finir sa phrase, et suivi la seule vieille dame du voyage avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié pendant le trajet.

Kuma soupira d'agacement en voyant Vista se tourner vers lui, les larmes aux yeux:

\- Mew-chan! De me duis vfait -enié pa- ma betite dœur~! pleura le mono en courant vers lui pour une étreinte. _(Je me suis fait renier par ma petite sœur!)_

Etreinte que le gestionnaire de cette sortie esquiva avec l'aisance qui vient avec l'habitude.

Le moniteur à moustache s'étala par terre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas "Mew-chan", fit Kuma en sortant son livre favori de sa poche: la Bible.

La journée allait être longue...

* * *

 _Plus tard..._

Les moniteurs avaient laissé un quart d'heure aux enfants pour s'installer dans les chambres, déballer un minimum leurs affaires et s'habiller pour skier.

Qui dit s'installer, dit choisir les couchages. Ce qui donna à peu près:

\- Je prends le lit du bas!

\- Non, c'est moi!

\- Je l'ai dit avant!

\- Je l'ai pensé avant!

\- Ah ouais? Depuis quand tu l'as pensé?!

\- Depuis que je suis monté dans le bus!

\- Bah moi, je l'ai pensé avant de m'endormir hier!

\- Bah moi, je l'ai pensé avant de faire mon sac!

\- Bah moi, je l'ai pensé avant que la sortie soit annoncée!

\- Menteur!

\- Tu me traites de menteur?

\- Ouais! Un problème, le mioche?

\- Le mioche il t'emmerde! Sale con!

\- Sale blond!

\- Dents de piano!

\- Tignasse de spaghettis!

\- T'es moche!

\- Ara, ara, intervint une voix amusée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Killer, Bluejam-kun?

\- Il veut me piquer mon lit! hurlèrent les deux enfants en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, puis le petit blond de 11 ans reprit la parole.

\- Robin! Fais le dormir en bas! geignit-il.

\- Oy! C'est toi qui vas dormir en bas! protesta le grand de 14 ans.

\- Vous voulez tout les deux dormir en haut et faire dormir l'autre en bas, conclut la jeune fille de 16 ans avec un sourire.

\- OUI!

\- Ara, comment va-t-on faire? demanda Robin pour elle-même. On pourrait vous coupez en deux, comme ça la tête de Killer et les jambes de Bluejam-kun pourront dormir en haut, et la tête de Bluejam-kun et les jambes de Killer dormiront en bas.

Avant même qu'elle ai terminée sa phrase, les deux garçons avaient pâli et se renvoyaient la permission de dormir dans le lit du haut. Robin sourit à nouveau et continua son chemin initial, à savoir, trouver la bibliothèque.

Malheureusement pour elle, le moniteur Kuma fit sonner le rassemblement pour que la journée ski puisse commencer.

* * *

Grey observa d'un œil critique la bande de joyeux énergumènes qui se rassemblait devant lui et son ami, Gilbert.

Des six adultes responsables du groupe, il n'en voyait que deux: une grande armoire à glace qui semblait ne pas savoir sourire, et une espèce d'huberlulu à moustache qui ne cessait de tourner autour d'une des gamines du groupe. Quand finalement la gamine craqua et envoya voler "l'adulte", Grey échangea un regard consterné avec son co-équipier aux yeux dorés.

\- VOS GUEULES! hurla soudain une voix bien connue des deux garçons.

Silence totale.

L'ensemble du groupe tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de crier: une jeune femme à l'air autoritaire, une écharpe rouge autour du cou, une cape verte sur les épaules.

\- Merci, Mikasa, la remercia Grey avec un signe de tête.

\- T'étais passé où? lui demanda Gilbert alors qu'elle se postait à côté d'eux.

\- Chercher les retardataires, répondit Mikasa.

En effet, un géant au sourire idiot, un gars aux longs cheveux hésitant entre le blanc et le rose et maquillé comme les anciens comédiens japonais, un blond avec un lion nain sur l'épaule et une femme énorme, la bouche encore barbouillée de ce qui semblait être de la confiture rejoignaient le groupe avec un air penaud, chacun exposant une belle collection de bosses sur la tête.

\- Bien! commença Grey en élevant la voix. On va pouvoir commencer. Je suis Grey Fullbuster, et voici mes collègues, Gilbert Nightray et Mikasa Ackerman! Nous sommes ici parce que...

\- Ze veux faire du la luge! l'interrompit soudain un des gamins.

Une face de bébé ayant la taille d'un adolescent de 15 ans et un début de barbe. Le regard que Mikasa lui lança le fit se ratatiner sur place.

\- Je disais donc, nous sommes ceux qui vont vous accompagner pour vos premières descentes ici! reprit Grey. Je te laisse finir, Gil, souffla-t-il à son ami en se reculant.

\- Vous allez faire trois groupes! indiqua Gilbert en s'avançant vers leurs nouveaux élèves. Le premier sera constitué de débutants. Ceux qui n'ont jamais skié, rassemblez vous près du sapin là-bas, vous serez avec moi.

\- Le second sera ceux qui ont déjà skié mais c'est pas trop ça, continua Grey. Allez près du poteau ici, vous serez avec moi.

\- Ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre, rejoignez-moi en haut de-...

Ziouuuuf!

Dans un bruit sourd, de la neige vola et atterrit en petit tas sur la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

\- Mr Weasley, après la lune, il faut faire le soleil, sinon vous verrez des étoiles, réprimanda une voix rêveuse.

Grey et Gilbert ainsi que la totalité du groupe de gamins commencèrent à reculer à petits pas lents et indétectables pour ne pas se faire attraper par la tempête Mikasa qui s'annonçait.

Le grand homme roux au crâne dégarni responsable de cet incident se précipita vers la jeune femme qui bouillait intérieurement, sans faire attention au fait que la neige commençait à fondre autour d'elle.

De gestes rapides et légèrement tremblant, l'homme débarrassa la tête et les épaules de la coach en ski avant de lui demander si elle était blessée. Il fut rejoint par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui portait une combinaison décorée de navets roses et de bananes bleues.

Mikasa releva la tête.

\- ...la montagne. Vous avez une heure, termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la montagne.

Il fallu un bon moment aux élèves concernés pour réaliser qu'elle avait simplement achevé sa phrase et que les consignes étaient données.

* * *

Gilbert soupira, affligé.

Devant lui, les quatre enfants dont il avait hérité avaient commencé une bataille de boules de neige sans s'occuper d'écouter ses recommandations sur les règles de sécurités qu'il tentait de leur apprendre depuis bientôt une heure.

En plus, des deux moniteurs censés qui accompagnait ce groupe, un seul était présent, et il se lamentait sur sa sœur qui l'aurait abandonné.

La face de bébé barbu se mit soudain à pleurer parce qu'il s'était pris une boule de neige dans l'œil.

Une gamine aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de lui pour le consoler. Pendant ce temps, un les deux autres gamins, un brun à l'air stupide et un rouquin encore plus stupide encore trop grands pour leur âge, se lancèrent dans la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

\- Ano... Dites! cria-t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Rien à faire. Sa voix était trop timide et les enfants, trop bruyants.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire savoir sa façon de penser, un sombre pressentiment fit se dresser les poils de son échine.

Lentement, trèèèèèès lentement, il se retourna.

\- Gyl!

Oh merde.

* * *

Du côté de Grey, ça se passa à peu près aussi bien.

Entre le gars qui sortait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi de ses poches à la recherche d'un couteau pour il ne savait quelle raison, celui avec cheveux bleus assez longs pour qu'on le prenne pour une fille -mais seulement de dos- qui regardait faire le premier avec impatience et les deux derniers, un petit blond teigneux masqué et une gamine rousse qui ne cessait de glousser, tout se passait bien, en effet, depuis une heure.

\- Bon, vous voulez skier ou pas?! hurla-t-il en perdant patience.

Aucune réaction.

\- Mais fermez-la BORDEL!

Silence.

\- Eh ben vous voyez quand vous voulez..., fit Grey en se passant une main sur le visage.

La rousse recommença à glousser. Le teigneux masqué le fixa, enfin, Grey pensa qu'il le fixait, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout son visage. Celui qui cherchait son couteau et le prince cheveux-bleus le dévisageaient aussi.

\- Quoi! demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Hinhinhin! fit la rousse. Z'ètes tout nu!

\- Je suis en caleçon! corrigea Grey en s'empourprant alors qu'ils se mettaient à sourire. Vous allez enfiler vos skis qu'on puisse commencer?!

Les quatre enfant obéirent sans cesser de ricaner

\- Ils sont où vos monos? demanda le jeune coach en captant enfin ce qui clochait.

\- La grosse doit être à la recherche d'une confiserie, répondit le gamin aux poches.

\- Et l'autre abruti doit rechercher un adversaire, termina le blond teigneux masqué en haussant les épaules.

Grey préféra ne pas poser de question et se rhabilla en silence.

\- On doit faire quoi? demanda prince cheveux-bleus.

\- Descendez cette piste chacun votre tour, j'aimerai voir comment vous vous en sortez.

La rousse se lança en premier. Elle fit une espèce d'acrobatie au freinage qui impressionna Grey, avant de se remettre à ricaner, une main devant la bouche.

Cheveux-bleus partit ensuite en se ramassa en beauté à la fin. Le gamin aux poche sortit une paire de maillet qu'il attacha à ses pieds avant de se mettre à glisser.

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Le bois agrippa à la neige, le faisant tomber en avant puis, entraîné par son poids, la vitesse et l'inclinaison du terrain, il termina en boule de neige en bas de la piste.

Grey soupira avant d'envoyer le blond teigneux pour la descente.

Sans remarquer que lui non plus n'avait pas de skis aux pieds.

Lui, il avait des lames.

Grey ne sut jamais comment le petit blond avait fait. Sûrement que le teigneux masqué non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, le gamin masqué continua sa glissade bien au-delà de la piste, encore après le gîte -qui reçu au même moment un projectile inconnu qui défonça le toit-, plus bas de la montagne. En fait, le gamin s'immobilisa en plein milieu du lac gelé en bas de la montagne.

Les lames qu'il avait utilisé étaient tellement tranchantes que la glace se fendit au passage sans laisser de trace.

Avant que le poids pas bien grand du gamin ne fasse se séparer les morceaux de glace, l'envoyant par le fond.

Grey poussa un soupir déprimé avant de partir le repêcher.

* * *

Le sourcil gauche de Mikasa fut prit de soubresauts. Il rigolait, n'est-ce pas?

A la fin de l'heure d'attente au sommet de la montagne, elle s'était tournée vers les cinq élèves qui l'avaient rejointe, trois fille et deux garçons, accompagnés par leurs moniteurs, le géant à la bible qui ne souriait pas et le blond cerné sur l'épaule duquel était perché le lion le plus petit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Le début s'était bien passé, la présence du moniteur à la bible semblait dissuader les autres de faire un pas de travers. Elle avait expliqué qu'ils allaient tous descendre ensemble, ceux qui seraient incapable de la suivre devront retrouver leur chemin seul jusqu'au gîte.

Les trois filles avaient acquiescé, les deux garçon s'étaient contenté de montrer leurs muscles.

Puis, ça avait dérapé. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Juste que le gars qui semblait avoir fait _exprès_ de perdre ses dents de manière régulière pour que celles du haut s'emboîtent dans les trous du bas avait tenté de la draguer.

Elle lui avait enfoncé la tête dans l'arbre le plus proche avant de le lancer en l'air. Le moniteur incapable de sourire lui avait donné un coup de main en attrapant le fautif pour le lancer encore plus loin.

\- Il devrait arriver au gîte dans quelques minutes, avait-il fait avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Maintenant, c'était au tour du deuxième gars, un crétin aux canines du bas proéminentes avec un croissant de lune en carton scotché au-dessus de ses lunettes de ski.

\- Comment on fait? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment on fait quoi? répliqua Mikasa d'un air mauvais.

\- Ben, pour skier.

Une des filles alla pour lui répondre, mais la plus petite des trois lui marcha sur le pied en souriant.

\- Attends, Maki-nee, fit-elle. Ça va être marrant...

En effet, ça promettait un fou-rire, si la coach était bien comme elle le pensait.

Mikasa étudia le crétin de haut en bas.

\- Tu te lance en t'aidant de tes bâtons pour prendre de la vitesse, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Et pour s'arrêter? demanda le gars.

\- Tu fais un A. Vas-y en premier, on te regarde.

Le regard du crétin s'illumina et il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur avant de se lancer. Il skia, utilisa ses bâtons pour prendre de plus en plus de vitesse et arrivé en bas:

\- AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-SABM!

En haut de la piste, Mikasa fut prise d'un tel fou-rire qu'elle dut s'accrocher à Robin pour ne pas tomber. Robin qui riait elle aussi, avec Maki-nee et Haruta éclata tellement de rire que l'autre versant de la montagne fut victime d'une avalanche. Et surtout, Kuma laissa un sourire relever les coins de sa bouche.

Un sourire discret, mais un sourire quand même. Dommage qu'Haruta n'avait pas prit son appareil.

En bas de la piste, deux gamins pleuraient, pendant qu'un autre était plié de rire et que la dernière essayait de les consoler.

Pourquoi pleuraient-ils?

Parce qu'un crétin avait détruit le superbe bonhomme de neige qu'ils avait construit.

Quand Grey émergea du lac gelé avec Killer dans les bras et ses vêtements au fond de l'eau, il se retrouva devant ce spectacle inhabituel.

Des ruines du bonhommes de neige émergea un gamin d'environ 14 ans, une de ses canines proéminentes brisée, le nez en sang, l'air sonné. Le reste de la construction de neige termina de s'effondre, révélant un poteau métallique.

Grey craqua et s'effondra de rire.

* * *

Le midi. Heure sacrée de la journée qui permettait de reprendre des forces pour l'après-midi qui suivrait.

Les gamins hyperactifs du stage de ski s'étaient regroupés autour de trois tables différentes.

Au menu, repas tiré du sac.

Pour tous.

Les cuisinières étant parties pour la journée en laissant un mot indiquant qu'elles seront présentes pour le dîner.

Les moniteurs et les coachs s'étaient attablés ensembles pour parler des groupes.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous pliés de rire après avoir entendu le récit de Mikasa concernant le vampire inversé.

\- Le crétin luné et le piano iront avec toi cet aprem, Grey, fit Mikasa en reprenant son calme.

\- Ok, je te passe le teigneux masqué, accepta le noiraud en grimaçant. Mais fais gaffe, il a essayé de skier avec des lames ce matin.

\- Ça marche. Merci pour tout à l'heure, au fait, continua la jeune femme à Kuma.

\- Mmh, émit le moniteur.

\- Il est où Gil? demanda Grey au bout de quelques minutes.

Mikasa haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle l'ignorait.

Au même moment, la porte du gîte -le rez-de-chaussée était pièce ouverte regroupant entrée, accueil, salle de repos et réfectoire- s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entre Gilbert, paniqué et au bord des larmes.

\- Gil! s'exclamèrent ses deux collègues.

\- Greyyyyy! Mikaaaa! pleura Gilbert en courant se cacher derrière eux. Sauvez-moi!

A l'entrée apparurent brusquement une petite chatte blanche aux vairons vert et bleu.

Les filles du groupe de gamins fondirent.

Le sourcil de Mikasa tressauta.

\- Neko! s'écrièrent deux jeunes hommes assit plus loin dans le réfectoire.

\- Nyaah!

La petite chatte sauta dans les bras du blond du duo tandis que le brun, qui portait un uniforme bleu, s'excusait pour la gêne occasionnée.

\- Mon ami a peur des chats, prévint Grey.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, fit le brun. Gotô Ren, du Scepter 4, dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Grey Fullbuster, répondit Grey en la serrant.

Le début d'une peut-être nouvelle amitié.

* * *

L'après midi. Moment de la journée où ils étaient censé attaquer les choses sérieuses.

Mikasa poussa un soupir de contentement: son groupe était plus calme, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus dents-de-piano et crétin-luné.

* * *

Grey lui, un peu plus bas dans la montagne, poussa un soupir résigné. Il s'était peut-être débarrassé d'un bel illuminé en confiant Killer à sa collègue, mais les deux abrutis qu'elle lui avait refilé lui causaient bien des soucis.

Ils avaient commencés les sauts. Il leur avait montré comment faire, en expliquant bien chaque mouvement.

Dents-de-piano avait entamé le bal, mais au moment de quitter la butte pour s'élever dans les airs, un ski s'était planté dans la neige et avait refusé de sauter.

La boule de neige qui s'ensuivit fut récupérée par le groupe de Gilbert en bas de la montagne pour faire un nouveau bonhomme de neige.

Ensuite, crétin-luné avait bien suivi ses indications, mais s'était planté de butte et s'était réceptionné dans un arbre.

Cheveux-bleus avait fait correctement. Le gamin aux poches aurait réussi, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à utiliser des maillets de bois. Grey lui avait pourtant bien dit que ça ne changeait rien d'en prendre des plus gros.

La rousse s'était exécutée avec réussite. Même si le jeune coach ne comprenait rien aux cabrioles qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Gilbert courrait. Il n'y avait pas un, mais _deux_ chats, dans cette foutue montagne.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une superbe chatte noire avec une croix blanche sur la tête qui le pourchassait.

Il n'avait même plus le temps de surveiller son groupe!

A la fin du séjour, il partirait à la mer. Les chats, ça n'aime pas l'eau, pas vrai?

* * *

Le soir. Ce moment béni où on se dit que, enfin, la journée est terminée.

Ou pas.

Le réfectoire était à nouveau plein, les skieurs attendant avec impatience le repas spécialement préparé par les cuisinières du gîte.

Soudain, Grey fut prit d'un doute. Un _horrible_ doute.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le partager que la porte du gîte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant passer deux jeunes hommes. Ou plutôt, un gamin aux cheveux blancs et un adolescent brun-roux.

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas comment une journée à skier peut te prouver que je ne suis pas Kira, lâcha l'adolescent au gamin en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Parce que, répondit le gamin en faisant de même.

\- Oy! Killer, c'est moi! s'exclama le teigneux masqué en se levant sur sa chaise.*

\- Ha? fit le gamin inconnu.

\- Ah, je vois, fit l'adolescent. Tu espérais le trouver là? demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

\- Non, répondit le blandin. Je sais que c'est toi Kira.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici alors? s'exclama le brun.

\- J'ai dit que c'était moi Killer. Je suis le seul et l'unique Killer! pesta le blond masqué.

Les deux nouveaux venus le regardèrent avant de retourner à leur disputes.

\- Hey! Ne m'ignorez pas! gronda Killer.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? rugit le supposé Kira.

\- ...Je voulais faire du ski..., avoua le blandin.

\- Hooo~! Alors le petits détective surdoué avait envie de skier? se moqua Kira.

Le blandin allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur deux personnes se disputant elles aussi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à un Exorcist, fit l'un.

\- Et moi je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais fabriquer ici, rétorqua l'autre. Je ne crois pas à ton histoire de vacances.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs-verts coupés au carré et portant un uniforme noir et rouge entre, suivie d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs et à la peau foncée d'une couleur inhabituelle, et habillé tout de blanc, un bandana sur le front.

Gilbert les talonna et se réfugia une nouvelle fois derrière Mikasa et Grey qui soupirèrent en souriant devant son air de gamin terrorisé.

Deux chattes, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, arrivèrent à leur tour, des directions opposées, semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Le blandin bronzé attrapa la noire et la mit sur son épaule en la grondant:

\- Lulu-chan, il ne faut pas faire peur aux humains, fit-il. Tu te rappelles, nous sommes en vacances.

La chatte le fixa de ses yeux ambres.

De leur côtés, Ren et son compagnon se levèrent de table pour aller ramasser la petite blanche.

Soudain, la chatte noire se débattit pour rejoindre la petite blanche. Elles se reniflèrent le nez, se tâtant, se testant.

Le réfectoire resta silencieux pour observer cette singulière scène.

Puis la noire se transforma en femme au longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval, portant un costume noire et ayant la peau de la même couleur que le blandin qui l'avait ramassé.

La salle aurait éclaté en cri de stupeur si la petite blanche n'avait pas fait de même, les réduisant au silence en laissant place à une adolescente aux cheveux blancs et entièrement nue.

Le blandin et Ren se frappèrent le front du plat de la main en marmonnant des malédictions de leur cru. Le blond accompagnant Ren posa sa veste sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

La noire sortit un verre de lait de nulle part qu'elle tendit à la petite blanche. La petite blanche l'accepta et lui proposa un poisson venu d'on ne sait où. L'échange se fit sous les yeux complètement paniqués d'un certain noiraud aux yeux doré qui voyait ça comme un pacte entre démons.

Brisant le silence stupéfait qui s'était installé, les portes de la cuisines s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer deux femmes chargées de plats.

Le réfectoire éclata en bruits appréciateurs et en acclamations quand elles posèrent les plats sur les tables. Cette joyeuse cacophonie continua jusqu'à ce que les cuisinières soulèvent les cloches en fer pour révéler les plats qu'elles avaient préparés.

Silence.

Silence totale.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, firent deux garçons, chacun à une extrémité du réfectoire, en se tapant la tête contre la table.

\- Riko! cria l'un d'eux en se levant pour se diriger vers l'une des cuisinière qui sembla se ratatiner sur place. Je t'ai dit cent fois de _couper_ les ingrédients quand tu veux cuisiner!

\- Gomen, Matsuoka-kun, fit piteusement Riko.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire? demanda Grey en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Des...des crêpes, répondit Riko à voix basse. Nyon-ba m'a aidée pourtant...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- ...

Les skieurs et autres clients du gîtes regardèrent les plats en se demandant si la jeune fille était sérieuse.

\- Ce qui ne va pas? répéta Grey, stupéfait.

\- Nyon-ba! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée faire? s'exclama celui qui avait grondé Riko.

\- Rin-chan, on ne parle pas comme cela à une personne âgée, réprimanda Nyon-ba, la deuxième cuisinière.

\- Suman, Nyon-ba, s'excusa Rin. Mais...

\- Ce qui ne va pas? répéta une nouvelle fois Grey. T'as pas enlevé les coquilles! T'a pas cassé les œufs tout court! Voilà ce qui ne va pas! explosa -t-il en faisant sursauter Riko qui luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- A-alors...c'est ra-raté? balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- ...Non, soupira Grey en se passant la main dans les cheveux, regrettant son accès de colère. Mais c'est pas réussi non plus. Viens, on va les refaire ensemble, la consola-t-il. Rin?

\- J'arrive, fit Rin. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui saurait cuisiner ici? demanda-t-il à la foule.

Maki-nee et le compagnon de Ren se levèrent. Robin voulut aussi, mais Vista la fit se rasseoir en express.

Il connaissait son sens de l'humour; il n'était pas pressé de connaître ses talents culinaires.

Le blandin qui avait ramassé le chat tenta sa chance aussi, mais la fille avec qui il se disputait l'en dissuada d'un regard. Le même manège eut lieu à la table du gamin détective.

Au final, Grey, Rin, Nyon-ba, Maki-nee et le blond qui se présenta comme Tatara-san partirent en cuisine.

En attendant les nouvelles crêpes, les gamins dont Kuma avait la charge se firent une joie de déclencher une bataille de crêpes avec celles déjà sur la table.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Yo!_**

 ** _Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui lisent "Effet papillon", et qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour ces retour qui, franchement, m'ont bien remonté le moral. Merci! Je passe à la gendarmerie demain pour faire une déposition, j'avoue que j'angoisse un peux..._**

 ** _Ace à bien essayé de me faire réagir, mais nos deux situations ne sont pas comparables. En fait, elles sont radicalement différentes. Parfois je me dis que je l'envie un peu..._**

 ** _Bref!_**

 ** _Alors? Vous avez pensez quoi de ce mois-ci? Je sais que je vous ai un peu déçu avec le mois de janvier. Je vous en demande pardon, même moi je me suis déçue, pour le coup._**

 ** _J'ai tenté autre chose pour ce soir. N'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et comme pour le mois dernier, essayez de retrouver qui sont les persos et d'où viennent-ils? xD_**

 ** _Si vous avez des suggestions pour le mois prochain, quelle situation je mets en scène, etc... Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!_**

 ** _Merci encore pour les revieweuses d'Effet Papillon et pour vous, lecteurs d'ici!_**

 ** _Ja ne ^.*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yes! J'ai tenu le délai!_**

 ** _De justesse, Ary, de justesse._**

 ** _Et alors! J'ai pas perdu!_**

 ** _Nous non plus._**

 ** _Je ne perdais pas!_**

 ** _C'est ce qu'on verra. Gamine._**

 ** _Je t'emmerde! Carte à jouer!_**

 ** _Flemmarde!_**

 ** _Allumette!_**

 ** _Otaku!_**

 ** _Tête brûlée!_**

 ** _No life!_**

 ** _J'en suis fière!_**

 ** _Bah tu devrais pas!_**

 ** _C'est ma vie!_**

 ** _On vit ici!_**

 ** _Vous squattez ici!_**

 ** _C'est la même chose!_**

 ** _C'est ma chambre!_**

 ** _Je te tiens chaud!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Mmh?_**

 ** _...Je perdrais pas._**

 ** _Pff_**


End file.
